Nicktoons: The Sourberry Overlords
by Creep E. Crawly Man
Summary: After eating one of Jimmy's sour fruit, SpongeBob gets sucked into his own mouth where he must save his mouth from being taken over. Slight parody of "Chowder"


Nicktoons: The Sourberry Overlords

By: Bugsplee

This story is based on the lastest Chowder episode, "The Puckerberry Overlords."

The screen opens up to a tooth with swirly brown hair and had a book entitled " The Tale Inside Of The Mouth". He looked like Jimmy Neutron.

Jimmy Tooth: This story is about a boy. Well, not actually a boy, he's kind of a man. Actually, he's isn't even human. He's some sort of spongy guy. Anywho, this story is about a...spongy guy. You know what? Let's call him a man, makes things easy.(opens book) This story is about a man who would soon save us all.

Then, the screen opens in inside of Jimmy Neutron(not the tooth)'s lab where he was trying to grab a lemon-like fruit from a plant.

Jimmy:(holding pipers) Stay on target! Stay on target!(grabs fruit)

SpongeBob:(offscreen) Hey, Jimmy!(Jimmy drops fruit)

Jimmy:(screams in a girl-ish voice) AAAAAHHHH!!

We see Danny Fenton, Timmy Turner, and SpongeBob SquarePants hidden behind a metal shield.

SpongeBob: Why are we hiding behind this shield?

Jimmy: Because if this fruit, this Sourberry, was able to have serious impact, the juices would easily destroy all of our worlds! Heroes gotta know how to balance both sweet and sour!

Danny: Really? From a fruit?

Timmy: Dude.

Jimmy: In fact, I heard of a guy who was bold enough--or foolish enough-- to actually eat a sourberry.

As Jimmy talked, the clueless sponge actually EATS the sourberry.

SpongeBob:(mouth full) What happened?

Jimmy: Well, first, the guy's lips started to pucker up.

SpongeBob:(lips pucker up)

Timmy: Uh, Jimmy?

Jimmy: Hold on. Then, his eyes started to water uncontrollably.

SpongeBob:(eyes watered insanely)

Danny: Seriously, Jimmy. SpongeBob's...

Jimmy: Wait a minute! I'm not done! Then, he started to fart conuiously.

SpongeBob:(farts)

Danny Timmy: Jimmy!

Jimmy: Finally, his lips puckered so much that his face started to implode.

Soon, the sponge was helplessly being sucked inside of his mouth.

Danny Timmy: JIMMY!

Jimmy: What?(turns to SpongeBob) Oh.

SpongeBob:(screams while face started sucking inside of mouth)

Jimmy:(girly scream) AAAAAAAHHHH! Danny! Timmy! Grab the Neutronic Rope!

The two boys grabbed a black and blue rope with a Krabby Patty on it and roped up on SpongeBob's leg as the sponge was being sucked into a yellow portal. Then, Jimmy join in as they tried to pulled him.

Jimmy Tooth:(narrates) Now I know what you're thinking. So stop thinking and keep reading! Sickos.

Then, the little yellow sponge poofed into a dark and mysterious place.

SpongeBob:(rubs head) Ohh. My head. What is this place?

SpongeBob then noticed a Krabby Patty attached onto his leg.

SpongeBob: Hey, a patty!(patty moves) Huh?(patty moves) You sneaky little...(jumps over)

The little sponge(with his toague) eats the Krabby Patty.

SpongeBob: Yum! A Krabby Patty!

Then, another patty fell down near him.

SpongeBob:(eats patty) Wow! It's raining Krabby Patties! What is this place?

Now the screen opens up to see SpongeBob inside of his mouth.

SpongeBob: This place like a wonderland that smell like feet!

Voice: Sweet!

Then, he turned around, seeing two pink-ish creatures that looked like Cosmo and Wanda.

Wanda Bud: Sweet!

Cosmo Bud: Sweet!

SpongeBob: I said "feet".

Wanda Bud: Sweet!

SpongeBob: Feet.

Cosmo Bud: Sweet!

SpongeBob: Feet aren't sweet! Unless you dip them in batter. Then, they would be sweet. I wish I had feet with batter.

Fairies Buds: Sweet!

SpongeBob: You guys are weird. Isn't there something you can said other than "sweet"?

Then, a tall scary-looking creature creeped behind the clueless sponge.

Fairies Buds:(backing away) Sour! Sour! Sour!

SpongeBob: See? Now you're getting it!

The sponge turned around, seeing the evil-looking creature behind him.

SpongeBob: Um, hi?

Back in Jimmy's lab, the other Nicktoons were still trying to pull their yellow buddy out of the pucker hole. We see Timmy and Danny pulling with all their might while Jimmy was pointing at the hole.

Jimmy: Come on, guys! You gotta pull harder!

Danny: We're trying!

Timmy: We're doing all of the work while you're doing nothing!

Jimmy: I am doing something! I'm standing here, pointing at the pucker hole!

Suddenly, the hole sucked all of Jimmy's clothes.

Danny Timmy: Aw! Gross!

Now we see SpongeBob and the Toon Buds being held under by a gray squid-like creature who had a lemon sized head.

Sour Squidward: (whips whipper) Come on! You guys move slower than my grandpa!

SpongeBob: Man, that guy sure is grouchy. He reminds me of Squidward.

Then, as they continued to walk, SpongeBob noticed the Jimmy Tooth(aka storyteller).

Jimmy Tooth: Now it looked like SpongeBob was heading for certain doom. Well, maybe not doom. It's possible. "Possidoom".

SpongeBob: Hey, I know you! Can I have some cheese, Mr. Moon?

Jimmy Tooth: I'm not the stinkin' moon! I'm your Genius tooth.

SpongeBob: My Genius tooth? How did you get to the sky?

Jimmy Tooth: Look, I'm gonna explain it to you. You...still with me?...are the only thing that stop these sour guys from taking over your mouth!

SpongeBob: How can't I stop these guys? I'm a fryer, not a fighter!

Jimmy Tooth: I don't know, but if you don't do something soon, you won't have a mouth to eat Krabby Patties anymore.

SpongeBob: No Krabby Patties?

Sour Squidward: Welcome to the Sour Palace, home of the Sour King!

Later, we see Sour Sqiudward taking SpongeBob through the palace.

SpongeBob: Why are you guys so grouchy? I get grouchy when I don't get to make Krabby Patties at the Krusty Krab.

Sour Squidward: Shut up!

SpongeBob: Sometimes, my friend Danny gets grouchy when I mess up on a mission.

Sour Squidward: BE QUIET!

SpongeBob: Alright, geez!

Then, the Sour Toons took our little yellow friend into the throne room where a little dog-like creature with a lemon-sized head in a villain outfit.

Sour Ren: Who is this freak you have brought into my palace. He doesn't look like a Toon Bud.

Sour Squidward: Well, we don't know, so we brought him to you.

SpongeBob:(eats cherry) Eew! Sour cherry?

Sour Ren: Yes. Everything is sour here. I am SOUR REN! Lord of this mouth!(thunder flashes in background)

SpongeBob: This isn't your mouth! It's mine!

Sour Ren: Your mouth?

SpongeBob: Yeah! Jimmy said that a hero's mouth is the most important tool! It lets you eat stuff. It lets you do this. (smacks lips) And when you feel sick, it let you barf. And when you're really hungry, it lets up catch the barf and- -

Sour Ren: Think again, you yellow thing! Guards, take this fool to the Fossil Mines!

Sour Squidward:(grabs SpongeBob) Let's go, kid!

SpongeBob:(smacks Sour Squidward) No! This is my mouth! Not yours! And I'm not gonna let you ruin it! You just have to make a poo! All of you! ALL OF YOU!

Then, the evil Sour Toons grabbed SpongeBob and dragged him out of the palace as Sour Ren laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, the pucker hole was bigger than ever and Timmy and Danny where having a harder time pulling their friend out.

Jimmy: Guys, keep pulling or we'll lose SpongeBob forever!

The two tried even harder, but then, the force sents both of them through the wall and out of the lab. Jimmy quickly grabs the rope and pulls with all of his might. However, his arms mysterious breaks off as the rope disappeared with the hole.

Jimmy: Aw, nuts.

Back in Mouth World, we see SpongeBob and the Toon Buds being forced to actually flossing the dirty teeth of our hero.

Sour Krystal:(whips whippers) Come on, you lazy Toon Buds! Move those big toony butts!

SpongeBob:(flossing) What am I gonna do? If I stay here, I'll become a hero.(eat goo) Blesh! And how does that make me feel?

Tucker Bud: Bitter!

SpongeBob: You're dang right!

Jimmy Tooth:(narrates) Then, SpongeBob finally had his inner rage which would grow even "rage-y" when he finds out what they did with his Phantom Tooth.

SpongeBob: My Phantom tooth?

Then, the camera turns to a big tooth which looked like Danny Phantom.

Danny Tooth: Sour...so sour... I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!(pulls out of gum)

Then, the enraged ghost tooth ran over to the toague and jumped into the throat.

SpongeBob:(gasped) That was my favorite tooth! (angry) I'M MAD!

The little sponge ripped off his pants, leaving him in his underwear. He cut off the rope and ran off. At one point, we see him tire out. Then, he finally runs to Sour Ren's palace, only to be blocked off by the Sour Toons who smiled evilly.

SpongeBob:(struggling) I'm gonna stop you! Get out of my way!

Then, we see him being thrown out of the palace.

Sour Ren:(laughing evilly) Don't you understand, you fool?! We are the Sourberry Overlords, the most evil and sour beings in the world! And when we conquer this mouth, we're gonna throw one sweet victory party! Too bad you're not invited!(laughs) Sweet party. Sweet...sweet...

Then, Spongebob started to have a vision in his head.

Wanda Bud: Sour...sour...sour...

Jimmy: Heroes gotta now how to balance sweet and sour.

Cindy: Did you whiz on the seat?

Jimmy: Heroes gotta now how to- -

SpongeBob:(grabs Jimmy) That's it! Thanks, Jimmy! There's one thing that will stop sour...(cowboy suit poofs onto SpongeBob) and that's with sweet!(pulls out lollipops)

Sour Ren:(backing way) GAAH! Sweet?!

Then, the little sponge shook the lollipop like rattles as a song was about to start.

SpongeBob: _**Now if you're acting like you're sour**_

_**Like before you take a showder**_

_**And you're stinky from your head down to your feet**_

_**There's only one thing that will save you**_

_**And when you bring your face to**_

_**A big bowl of something really sweet**_

_**Oh, we're sweet**_

_**And our sweetness can't be beat**_

_**But we're the sweetest sweeties of them all**_

_**Sweet! Sweet!**_

_**Oh, we're sweet**_

_**Yes, we're sweet**_

_**Got it tattooed on my seat**_

_**So your empire of sour must fall**_

_**When your lips start to pucker**_

_**And you're sucking on a sucker**_

_**There's just way too sourness in your life**_

_**Sour! Sour!**_

_**So why not be a hunny**_

_**With ears just like a bunny**_

_**And sweeten up that sour wife**_

_**Oh, we're sweet**_

_**Yes, we're sweet**_

_**And our sweetness can't be beat**_

_**But we're the sweetest sweeties of them all**_

_**Sweet! Sweet!**_

_**Oh, we're sweet**_

_**Yes, we're sweet**_

Jimmy Tooth: _**And shoot, they're pretty neat**_

Sour Ren: _**So my empire of sourness must fall!!**_

The Sour Toons and the Toon Buds cheered as if they were at a rock consert. Sour Ren bowed down as Spongebob smashed a guitar.

Jimmy Tooth: and so the Toon Buds and Sour Toons finally lived in peace and harmony. But I bet you're wondering how that little guy got back home.

Now we see the other Nicktoons back at the lab where Jimmy had tried to built a SpongeBob robot, but it breaks.

Jimmy Timmy Danny:(cries)

Jimmy Tooth: Well, there was so much sweetness in that spongey guy, he just puckered back out.

Then, we see SpongeBob come out of the pucker hole and landing on top of the broken SpongeBob robot. The Nicktoons smiled and hugged each other. The moment was broken when Jimmy started rubbing on Timmy's hand. As the other grossed-out, we see the little spongey guy smiling at the readers with glee.

the end

I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot Chowder-based Nicktoon Unite story.

-Bugsplee


End file.
